The Two Qiaos
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: For ShadowingPassion9523, when Sun Ce and Zhou Yu hear about the Two Qiaos they set out to marry them, but there are several obstacles in the way. SCxDQ ZYxXQ, oneshot, please R


_**Disclaimer: All characters**__** and this particular story**__** belong to Ko**__**e**__**i**__**, don't sue me! I love Dynasty Warriors, okay I'm insane**___

_**I am basically re-doing (and editing slightly) the Legend Mode: "The Two Qiaos" in Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends. Also it's been quite a while since I did this legend mode sooo, don't expect perfection**__**, I've decided not to play Dynasty Warriors until the sixth is released in England, I make a pact and have done it with every game since DW 3 was released, don't ask and I know it's probably very sad but I do it, for two weeks I don't play Dynasty Warriors and then I can't stop for months when the new one is released.**_

_**One shot, and this will stay a One shot! Unlike my other DW story.**__**:o**_

_**Characters: Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao (some others incorporated as well **__**fairly**__** briefly)**_

_**Okay and finally I wish to thank ShadowPassioning for that story, so here's one for you! I wasn't actually going to write one like this, but your one gave me this idea about the Two Qiaos being fighters, hope you like it and it's not **__**too**__** boring**_

**Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were**** riding on their horses heading into Qiao Xuan's home territory. Suddenly some soldiers appeared in the way with spears and prevented them from passing.** "Wait," **Zhou Yu started as he and Sun Ce stopped their horses** "We have not come to steal away your mistresses".

"We are following the orders of our late lord Qiao Xuan" **The soldiers readied their spears** "Not just anyone can try to take the hearts of the Two Qiaos"

**Sun Ce jumped off his horse** "Looks like we've got a challenge Zhou Yu"

**Zhou Yu jumped off his horse as well** "It seems so, it looks like we have to prove our worth. But at least it should be easier than trying to tell her you love her"

**Sun Ce laughed and readied his tonfa; they jumped forward and defeated the guards easily. Then they got a message off the Two Qiaos. First was off Da Qiao** "Lord Sun Ce, please head to the North"** the second was off Xiao Qiao** "Lord Zhou Yu, you go east okay?" **The two warriors looked at each other with an expression of 'good luck' and then continued on their chosen paths.**

**Sun Ce's Path I:****The Tiger's Son**

**Sun Ce walked along the path, ready for ambushes, he was very surprised when none came, however when he passed through the North Gate it closed**_ 'Here we go'__**Sun Ce thought as he readied his weapon.**_

**Beastmasters with their tigers appeared****. Sun Ce laughed** "Do you know who you're dealing with?! I was raised by a tiger!" **Sun Ce started moving around the area and attacking the Beastmasters, but due to his heritage he made sure not to hit any of the tigers.**

**Zhou Yu's Path I:**** Avoidance**

**Zhou Yu was walking along the East path, his ****sword was drawn and he held it a few inches in front of him, he was tense and quite nervous about this, but he knew that Sun Ce would be as cool as he always was**** in a tense situation**

**Zhou Yu passed through the East gate and it closed behind him, then loads of tigers appeared, Zhou Yu saw a message off Xiao Qiao** "Careful! Don't upset the cute little tigers"** Zhou ****Yu said**** quietly to himself** "It seems avoiding the tigers appear to be the best course of action."

**Zhou Yu started to work his way through the area, being very careful not to go anywhere near the tigers.**

**Sun Ce's ****Path II:**** Taschi Chi**

**Sun Ce**** defeated the ****Beastmasters and**** all the tigers seemed to freeze.**** Sun Ce passed through the area and saw the next gate in sight, he smiled****, he had a feeling that the end of this trial was near. When he was about to head towards ****Da Qiao Gate, and then**** he saw it close** _'__Aw__ man, now what?'_** Then he saw Taschi Chi in the ****distance, he smiled and waited until he got closer.** "Taschi Chi, ah man this is gonna be good!"

**Taschi Chi and Sun Ce started to fight.**

**Zhou Yu's Path II: Huang Gai**

**Zhou Yu managed to avoid all the tigers without touching one, he heard Xiao Qiao** "Okay little kitties you can go home now"** The tigers left without touching Zhou Yu **_'They've planned this very well'_** Zhou Yu realised as he headed towards the next gate.**** As he approached it Xiao Qiao****G****ate closed, Zhou Yu kept his sword drawn and was ready for an ambush.**

**Sun Ce's Path III: ****Da Qiao Gate**

**Sun Ce defeated Taschi Chi, **"Well done my lord! I can do no more, go on through!"** The Da Qiao Gate opened**** Sun Ce heard Da Qiao** "Well done my lord!"**, Sun Ce**** smiled and**** went through it and found himself in a massive clearing with only a few trees that were all far apart from each other, he looked round expecting to find the beautiful Qiaos, but there was no-one there, now Sun Ce had a choice: Should he wait for Zhou Yu, or go through the clearing and try to find the Qiaos?**

**Sun Ce thought deeply about it and decided to wait for Zhou Yu, **_'After all'_** Sun Ce thought**_ 'What kind of first impression is a husband going to make if he isn't even here?!'_** Sun Ce saw that the clearing was empty and sat down under a tree in sight of the Xiao Qiao Gate and**** Sun Ce decided to treat a tiger bite he received while he waited, but that wasn't long**

**Zhou Yu's Path III: Xiao Qiao Gate**

**Zhou Yu defeated Huang Gai**** and Xiao Qiao Gate opened****, he thought he heard her voice again** "Wow, way to go Lord Zhou Yu!" **Zhou Yu decided he was hearing things and walked through the gate into the clearing, ready for another fight while bearing the pain of his current wounds. He saw Sun Ce underneath a tree.** "Ce!"

**Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's Path IV: Zuo Ci**

"Ah Yu!"** Sun Ce stood up and greeted his old friend, then they looked round the clearing, Sun Ce saw a gate and pointed it out to Zhou Yu** "I bet you the Two Qiaos are through there"** Zhou Yu, however thought that it was too obvious, but he knew that Sun Ce was far too excited to listen to reason, so Zhou Yu just nodded and they went through the gate, both tense and ready, they kept walking but both had a strange feeling: The Two Qiaos weren't here.**

**Then they saw a man, dressed in white, he had a purple mark around one eye. Sun Ce said quietly to Zhou Yu** "Hey Yu, who's he?" **Zhou Yu looked just as blank, then he seemed to recognise him** "Ah, I recognise him now, he's a Taoist, his name is Zuo Ci, currently he is known for tormenting Cao Cao"** Sun Ce fought a laugh, to him it didn't seem that Cao Cao could be tormented. Zhou Yu walked in front of Sun Ce and they both approached Zuo Ci, they both bowed slightly but still tense.**

"Welcome two lords of Wu, I don't normally interfere in a area guided by fate such as love, but even I would never disregard the dying wish of my friend Qiao Xuan"** Zuo Ci said, then Zhou Yu saw the cards in his hard, he nudged Sun Ce slightly and he swallowed,**_ 'Fighting a Taoist isn't gonna be easy'__**Sun Ce thought, remembering something Zhou Yu had told him years ago** __'But if he can only fight with illusions then he doesn't stand a chance'_ **Zuo Ci looked towards Sun Ce** "You should never underestimate magic son of Sun Jian"** Sun Ce stood up, he looked at Zuo Ci in horror,**_ 'Can he read my mind?!'__**That just mad Sun Ce angry** "I don't care for having my head messed with!"** Zhou Yu was hoping to avoid a fight with Zuo Ci, but Sun Ce was having other ideas. Sun Ce initiated the fight and Zuo Yu joined in.**_

**Eventually they defeated Zuo Ci, Sun Ce had a serious burn on his leg but he ignored it and Zuo Ci started to retreat.** "Very well done... both of you. The Two Qiaos are patiently waiting for you in the garden"** Sun Ce felt most of his disappear at this** "It's all a garden"** he said confused. Zuo Ci pointed in the direction of where they came, they both smiled and ran back the way they came.**

**Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's Path V: The Two Qiaos**

**They both ran back through the gate and saw them both, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao were wearing their DW 3 outfits **(does anyone actually remember that far back... well I do just go onto and it has every outfit they wear from DW 5 backwards to when they were introduced)** and their DW5 4****th**** weapons.** **Both the girls were 'hiding' behind their fans as they approached. It was Da Qiao who spoke first** "Well they certainly are strong"** Sun Ce felt his breath catch in his chest, was she pleased? The Xiao Qiao spoke** "And we definitely don't have any problem with their looks"** Xiao Qiao risked a glance at Zhou Yu and smiled slightly, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Then the Two Qiaos went into a fighting stance.**

"It is as father wished, we shall personally see if they are worthy!"** Da Qiao said, looking directly at Sun Ce.** "Whoa, hold on! We have to fight you!"** Sun Ce said, very surprised. The Two Qiaos nodded and faced their husbands, and then they both shouted at the same time** "Let the trial begin!"** Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked at each other and then drew their weapons, ready to fight.**

**Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao: Epilogue**

**Sun Ce and Zhou Yu defeated the Two Qiaos, Da Qiao was sitting on the floor and Xiao Qiao was lying on it****, it was almost night time by now****, the****n**** Xiao Qiao looked at Da Qiao, smiling** "We've got good husbands"** Sun Ce walked over to Da Qiao and helped her to her feet** "I've got to tell you, I wasn't expecting this"** Da Qiao looked at him, she didn't know what he was talking about** "What do you mean?"** Sun Ce gestured around** "Well all this for a start"** Then he looked at Da Qiao and held her hand** "But the biggest surprise was how well you fought!"** Zhou Yu went over to Xiao Qiao, she held out her hands for him to pull her up and he did, then Xiao Qiao looked at Zhou Yu** "Did I fight well as well?"** Zhou Yu smiled warmly at her and placed his hand on her head, stroking it slightly** "Very well, you surprised me as well"** The two Qiaos looked at each and then back to the officers who were holding them.**

**Da Qiao said to both of them, but looking at Sun Ce** "We personally asked those officers to help us test you, there wasn't much discomfort was there Xiao"** Xiao Qiao answered, not taking her eyes off Zhou Yu** "No, and now we're going to marry Lords Sun Ce and Zhou Yu"** Then Xiao looked at her sister, she seemed to know for she turned round** "Would daddy be pleased?"** Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked fearfully at each other, then Da Qiao spoke warmly** "Yes, I think he would be".

**They all went back to the horses and rode back slowly to Wu, it would be dawn by the time they returned to Jian Ye, Da Qiao rode behind Sun Ce on his white horse and Xiao Qiao behind Zhou Yu on his brown horse. The Two Qiaos knew they'd have amazing husbands.**

_**Okay, that's probably the longest thing I've ever posted! lol :P**_

_**AN: DW 6 out yesterday in UK time, whoohoo going to get it today if it kills me**_

_**And SP hope you liked this, I decided to write it after I read your story this morning.**_


End file.
